


Собачья верность

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Можно ли любить бескорыстно, точно зная, что на твои чувства никогда не ответят, и при этом быть счастливым? Иногда можно, если счастье для тебя именно в этом.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Собачья верность

– Мельорн, это единственный разумный выход, – говоривший мысленно закатил глаза: его венценосный брат пошёл в отца, такой же любвеобильный, но тому хотя бы хватало выдержки не гулять налево при живой королеве, зато после её ранней кончины он оторвался по полной. – Я понимаю, эта фаворитка слишком глупа для того, чтобы пытаться как-то на тебя повоздействовать, но лучше всё-таки выдать её замуж, чтобы точно избежать проблем. И потом, не стоит расстраивать Её Величество больше необходимого.

– Ты прав, Кейлар, – вздохнул его собеседник. – Кто, кроме тебя, выскажет мне всё без прикрас и заискивания? Хорошо, я подумаю, кого из особо отличившихся подданных осчастливить скорой женитьбой.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – приподнял уголки губ в намёке на улыбку Кей. – Это моя должность – советовать, как будет лучше поступить для нашего государства.

– Это скорее твое призвание, хитрый лис, – улыбнулся король: здесь, наедине с братом, он был по-кошачьи вальяжен и свободен в проявлении эмоций, привыкнув, что тот не осудит, хоть, возможно, и посмотрит с лёгкой укоризной, как сейчас.

– Ваше Величество! – в голосе действительно слышался укор, но с достаточной долей почтения: среди оборотней было не принято упоминать зверя, в которого они обращались, пусть и в частных разговорах.

Получив в ответ еще одну улыбку, Кейлар только вздохнул и вернулся к своим размышлениям. Стоило прикинуть, кто из приближённых к престолу достоин того, чтобы, получив в качестве жены отвергнутую фаворитку, покинуть столицу – подальше от глаз монарха и его собственных. Кейлар был официально признанным бастардом прежнего короля, но не имел никаких прав на престол, да и, честно говоря, не стремился пытаться взваливать на себя эту ношу, прекрасно видя, что делается за красивым фасадом тронного зала, ему больше нравилось быть в тени, исподволь направлять брата, бывшего старше всего на два года, но прислушивавшегося к каждому совету Кея – тот искренне радел за государство, при этом не обделяя и себя.

До шестнадцати лет, знакового момента в жизни каждого оборотня – обретения своего зверя, – Кейлар жил в провинции с матерью, такой же бывшей фавориткой, как та, что скоро найдёт свое «счастье» с неугодным короне лордом, но оказавшейся достаточно умной для того, чтобы дать сыну отличное воспитание и после совершеннолетия Кея вернуться в столицу и представить его ко двору, пользуясь тем, что король признал внебрачного сына сразу после рождения. Естественно, у матери были свои планы на него, но Кейлар перечеркнул их, уже тогда решив, какой желает видеть свою будущую жизнь, и это была совершенно не реализация чужих идей и роль послушной марионетки. Кей был вежлив, обходителен, предупредителен, попав во дворец, он почти сразу познакомился с единственным наследником, откровенно скучавшим среди разношёрстной толпы придворных прилипал, и сумел его заинтересовать, поэтому через десять лет, когда Мельорн взошёл на престол, никого не удивило, что Кейлар стал его первым советником, словом и делом доказав сводному брату свою полезность.

За то почти десятилетие, что прошло с тех пор, для Кея многое изменилось. Он обзавёлся широчайшей агентурной сетью по всей стране, чужими руками, умело стравливая придворных и подавая монарху намёки, избавился от всех остальных единокровных братьев, могущих претендовать на престол в случае бунта или переворота, и негласно считался равным по влиянию королю. О нём много говорили как в альковах дворца, так и в домах простых оборотней, бастард рядом с троном занимал умы и порождал разные слухи, а порой и недовольство, но никто даже не пытался оспорить его место: знали, что недовольных уничтожат любыми средствами.

Чуть позже, распрощавшись с задумчивым Мельорном, Кейлар ушёл, намереваясь немного отдохнуть и подумать, кому из претендентов на скрашивание его одиноких вечеров отдать предпочтение. Кей не связывался с женщинами, прекрасно зная, к каким уловкам те могут прибегать, чтобы забеременеть, в его постели были только юноши, причём исключительно по доброй воле – об его умениях ходило много слухов, и он никого никогда не принуждал, как и не держал около себя. Тем не менее, хоть Кейлар и баловал своих любовников, определённых границ не переходил, и неосторожный фаворит, попытавшись выпросить подарок подороже или намекнуть на продвижение по социальной лестнице для себя или кого-то другого, сразу же без сожаления получал отставку. Вот и сейчас один из них уже подходил к этой опасной грани – мальчишка обнаглел, точнее, не он, а его отец. Кей мимолётно улыбнулся: кажется, он только что нашёл прекрасную пару для бывшей фаворитки Мельорна – старый волк несколько зарвался, и ему подойдёт такой урок смирения, но, вспомнив историю той семьи, Кейлар все же вынужден был отказаться этого варианта: оборотни вступали в брак лишь раз и на всю жизнь. Матушка нынешней постельной грелки советника не так давно отошла к праотцам, самого мальчишку на поспешную женитьбу Кей обрекать всё же не хотел: он мог пригодиться позже. Решив, что сегодня после приятно проведенного вечера даст любовнику отставку, а на приближающемся празднике Трёх Лун, где издавна представляли ко двору всех юных леди и лордов, достигших совершеннолетия, найдёт себе кого-то нового, он поспешил к себе.

Через пару часов Кей, закончив рутинную работу с документами и всё-таки выбрав кандидата на отдаление от короля, послал за фаворитом. Тот явился незамедлительно, зная, что дважды просить не станут, как и позволять остаться на всю ночь. Мальчик, как всегда, старался быть вежливым, предупредительным и томно-податливым, но Кейлар своим звериным чутьем ощущал, что тот боится – прежде эта нотка его даже сильнее распаляла, но не сегодня, сейчас хотелось совсем иного, пусть он и не мог точно описать своих желаний, поэтому все кончилось быстро, и фаворит отправился прочь, а чуть позже в его комнату доставили синюю розу и искусно инкрустированный изумрудами браслет под цвет глаз. Кей умел красиво прощаться, жаль только, что его любовник не обладал подобной чертой – он вернулся, весь из себя обиженный и в тоже время раскаявшийся, готовый услужить. Как же Кейлар ненавидел подобные сцены, они оканчивались всегда одинаково: слезами, обещаниями покончить с собой и заверениями в вечной любви. Не желая терпеть чужие истерики, мужчина вновь выставил навязчивого любовника, но на этот раз совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях, особенно чётко пояснив, что будет, если подобный визит повторится. Мальчишка сбежал, размазывая слёзы по лицу, а Кей налил себе бокал вина и вернулся к бумагам, вычёркивая все случившееся из своей жизни.

А через два дня от одного из своих информаторов Кей узнал, что бывший любовник пытался покончить с собой. Или сделал вид, что пытался, потому что нашли его сразу же. Кейлар только приподнял одну бровь, слушая отчёт, и взял на заметку не особо рассчитывать на эту истеричку. Может, стоило всё же связать его узами брака с бывшей фавориткой Мельорна? Хотя нет, это тоже совершенно бесперспективный союз. Сделав такой вывод, Кей вернулся к более важным делам: вскоре их ждал визит посольства из соседнего государства, приуроченный к празднованию дня рождения короля, да ещё и собственные планы на бал в день Трёх Лун, так что у мужчины хватало иных причин для головной боли.

Через три дня дворец сиял и пестрел от украшений, которые затмевали наряды придворных, стайки молодых оборотней, только научившихся нормально сдерживать своего зверя, с нетерпением ждали, когда же появится их король и провозгласит начало праздника. Здесь строились планы, заключались брачные и не только союзы, покорялись сердца, здесь всё звенело от предвкушения, но для кого-то это был практически обычный день, только чуть более сложный и ответственный, как, например, для юношей в форме гвардейцев, что стояли чуть в стороне от основного веселья, внимательно следя за толпой и выполняя свой долг. Лорды, обычно младшие сыновья именитых семейств, не наследующие земли и состояния и пытающиеся найти свое место в жизни посредством службы королю и стране. Сегодня многие из них впервые оказались на таком важном задании, но не все им прониклись, как, например, светловолосый парень, что явно пытался отвлечь от разглядывания толпы своего напарника.

– Майло, ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

– Гаранд, сейчас не время для разговоров, – темноволосый лорд с пронзительно-голубыми глазами явно недоволен, – позже.

– Да брось, что может случиться на балу Трёх Лун, кроме свадеб?

– Никогда нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным, – Майло недавно при дворе, но он старше своего собеседника и, пожалуй, опытней: служба в пограничном гарнизоне многое ему дала, например, понимание того, что опасность может прийти с любой стороны.

– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Гаранд и рассмеялся, вновь видя недовольство собеседника. – Так что, сходим куда-нибудь завтра вечером? Тебе стоит оценить не только тренировочные площадки столичного гарнизона, но и блеск вечеров. Давай, нужно же иногда развлекаться.

– Я развлекаюсь, просто иначе.

– Ты создан не только для тренировок, – Гаранд понизил голос и добавил немного мурлыкающих ноток: – Давай же, соглашайся.

– О, я прекрасно знаю, для чего создан, – вопреки уже сложившемуся мнению, Майло не был монахом, просто здесь не было никого, кем бы он по-настоящему заинтересовался, того, кому мог бы настолько довериться, чтобы пригласить в свою постель, рассказать о своих предпочтениях. – Позже, Гаранд, ты мешаешь.

– Если пообещаешь сходить со мной завтра на свидание, то я отстану.

– Ладно, схожу, – отмахнулся Майло, ведь никто не заставляет его заходить дальше ужина.

– Вот и замечательно, – Гаранд острозубо улыбнулся и ушёл, смешиваясь с толпой, наконец-то возвращаясь на свой пост, позволяя Майло полностью сосредоточиться на службе.

По залу поползли шепотки, именно они заставили гвардейца обратить внимание на вошедшего мужчину – советник и брат короля Кейлар, огненно-рыжий, с обманчиво мягкой полуулыбкой, застывшей на красивом лице, утончённый, с опасно плавными движениями хорошего бойца. Будь Майло сейчас в своей второй форме, у него бы шерсть на загривке встала дыбом от того едва ощутимого флёра силы, что шёл от мужчины. Именно это ощущение и заставило Майло не сводить взгляда с советника, точнее, он себя в этом убеждал.

Вечер шёл своим чередом, Его Величество, появившийся почти сразу за братом, бережно поддерживая под руку королеву, поздравил своих подданных и удалился спустя час, попросив всех хорошо повеселиться. По дворцу ходили слухи, что Её Величество вновь беременна, так что никого не удивил их ранний уход.

Майло всё так же следил за Кейларом, за его разговорами с самыми разными лордами, за парочкой танцев, наверное, именно поэтому он и заметил странного лакея, что тенью следовал за мужчиной, словно дожидаясь удобного момента. Майло и сам толком не понял, что его толкнуло пойти следом к выходу в сад, осторожно держась чуть в стороне, но в нужный момент он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы перехватить руку с ножом, что летела задумавшемуся о чем-то советнику в сердце, хотя тот, краем глаза поймав движение, успел отшатнуться.

– Благодарю, – проронил Кейлар, бывший безукоризненно вежлив абсолютно со всеми – от слуг до королевы. Советник изучающе посмотрел на профессионально скрученного выронившего нож лакея, прикидывая, какому идиоту в последнее время перешёл дорогу, и поднял глаза на гвардейца. Довольно молод, из породы псовых – как и все служившие при дворе, – без труда удерживает несостоявшегося убийцу, уже не трепыхавшегося, какой-то странный взгляд. Кей глубоко вздохнул, инстинктивно принюхиваясь, и застыл на месте. Такой дивный запах… Дым костра, терпкость хвои, свежесть зимнего утра и что-то ещё, едва уловимое, заставляющее мечтать о долгих ночах. Он хотел этот запах себе.

– Ваша Светлость, всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил гвардеец, видимо, приняв его заминку за испуг или что-то подобное.

– Всё прекрасно, – привычно практически моментально взял в себя в руки Кейлар. – Этого самоубийцу – в карцер, после бала я с ним поговорю. Выражаю вам благодарность за отличную службу, – советник чуть склонил голову и снова взглянул в глаза напротив, пользуясь тем, что они одного роста. Кажется, решение проблемы одиноких вечеров не за горами.

– Рад служить, Ваша Светлость, – привычной скороговоркой выдал Майло, отводя взгляд: то, как переменился советник, как на миг та, почти скрытая лоском и вежливостью, хищность вырвалась наружу, когда он говорил о пленнике, заворожило парня, и он хотел бы это скрыть. – Разрешите выполнять ваш приказ?

– Разрешаю, – благосклонно отозвался Кей.

Гвардеец ушёл, уводя лакея, а советник вернулся в зал – продолжать обход и следить за выражением лиц придворных, подмечая малейшие изменения настроения. Стоило признать, что он даже отчасти удивился, увидев проблеск ярости на лице старого волка, отца того самого недоразумения, что Кей не так давно выставил из своей спальни и жизни. Похоже, виновник произошедшего нашёлся… Что ж, лорд сам подписал себе приговор. Его сына Кейлар не тронет, мальчишка ни в чём не виноват, послужит в каком-нибудь дальнем гарнизоне, сирот командиры не обижают.

Советник хищно улыбнулся, поймав чужой взгляд, и с удовольствием отметил тень страха на лице понявшего, что его ждёт, лорда. Кейлар даже не стал давать команду схватить его, решил дать фору: пусть бежит, забивается в угол и трясётся от каждого шороха, ожидая, когда придёт его смерть, пусть прочувствует это отчаяние обречённого, а Кей потом взглянет в глаза той тени, что останется от старого волка, и, возможно, даже убьёт его сам. Хотя к чему пачкать руки, для этого есть палачи.

Кстати, о палачах. Государственный долг выполнен, он вполне может покинуть праздник и наведаться в казематы – послушать, что скажет несостоявшийся убийца. И нужно будет дать задание информаторам разузнать всё возможное об этом гвардейце, – решил для себя Кейлар, заканчивая очередной светский разговор. По нервам опять резануло тем странным ощущением, а ноздри заполнил притягательный запах, и Кей обернулся, стараясь не быть слишком поспешным. Так и есть, тот самый парень, совсем недалеко, видимо, выполнив приказ, вернулся к несению службы и теперь с несколько недовольным лицом слушал другого гвардейца на пару лет младше и явно из столичных. Кейлар даже вроде помнил его – и верно, Гаранд, то ещё разочарование для своего отца. Странно, и как это Кей умудрился пропустить такой экземпляр лет… шесть-семь, судя по всему, назад? Хотя тогда он как раз занимался устранением очередного кровного родственника, затеявшего попытку переворота, тогда было как-то не до налаживания личной жизни.

Советник поймал взгляд осматривавшего зал гвардейца и с удовлетворением заметил, как тот чуть вздрогнул, а запах стал ещё отчётливее. Страха в нём на удивление не ощущалось, и это послужило дополнительным доводом заполучить этого оборотня себе в безраздельное пользование. Едва заметно растянув губы в улыбке, Кейлар всё же вернулся к первоначальному плану: его ждал допрос, пусть он уже и знал, кто устроил покушение, но стоило убедиться в том, что волк был один.

– Так где ты пропадал? – не унимался Гаранд. – То маячишь по всему залу, то исчез куда-то.

– Тебя-то с чего это заботит? – огрызнулся Майло, которого уже порядком достал слишком настойчивый ухажёр. – Я делал свою работу, может, тебе стоит тоже попробовать?

– Да что тут может произойти? – фыркнул собеседник. – Тишь да гладь.

– Тишь да гладь… – немного задумчиво повторил Май, краем глаза замечая, как советник покинул зал, и вроде на этот раз за ним никто не следовал. – Как думаешь, сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? – он кивнул в сторону кружащихся пар и ведущих неспешные разговоры оборотней.

– Пару часов, – пожал плечами Гаранд. – Праздник обычно проходит до полуночи, до того момента, как на небе полностью появятся все три луны.

– А потом начинается другая его часть, гораздо более интересная, – Майло улыбнулся воспоминаниям: приход Трёх Лун праздновали не только во дворце, в том гарнизоне, где он служил, тоже весьма весело проводили этот день. – Впрочем, явно не сегодня, – чуть резче добавил парень, увидев заинтересованный взгляд собеседника, – этот блеск и шум выматывают.

– Я всё ещё помню про завтрашний вечер, – усмехнулся тот. – Ладно, иди уже высматривай нарушителей спокойствия, – Гаранд напоследок послал Маю довольно похабный взгляд и отошёл.

Пообещав себе, что завтра всё же отошьёт поклонника, чётко объяснив границы, которые переходить нельзя, Майло действительно вернулся к своим обязанностям.

В это время внизу, в подземельях, Кейлар довольно брезгливо смотрел на результат работы палача, выбившего-таки из наёмного убийцы все подробности заказа. Это действительно была месть лорда за порушенные планы и – немного – за здоровье сына, болезненно пережившего отставку. Что ж, хоть не нужно переживать об очередном заговоре в свою честь.

Покинув казематы, Кей вызвал одного из своих агентов и отдал распоряжение узнать всё о голубоглазом гвардейце и принести отчёт как можно быстрее. Его приказы, особенно подкреплённые мешочком полновесного золота, выполнялись быстро и качественно, поэтому уже через час, ещё до официального окончания праздника, Кей сидел за столом в своём кабинете, просматривал принесённые бумаги и слушал обстоятельный рассказ информатора.

Гвардейца звали Майло, он был младшим сыном лорда небольшой области на западе страны, которая славилась своими мехами и золотыми приисками. Конечно, большинство дохода шло в казну, но и местный лорд не бедствовал. Своих детей он воспитывал в строгости, не давая возможности в полной мере воспользоваться положением семьи, а младшего и вовсе отослал в пограничный гарнизон, как только тому исполнилось восемнадцать, и теперь Кейлару стало ясно, почему он пропустил появление парня при дворе – того попросту не было, он в это время учился ходить в строю. А вот во дворце Майло появился чуть меньше года назад по личному приглашению начальника стражи, который заметил подающего надежды гвардейца во время поездки на границу, и только месяц как закончил полный курс подготовки в числе лучших.

– А ещё завтра у юноши свидание, – обронил агент в конце короткого доклада.

– С кем? – хищно осклабился Кейлар, подняв голову.

Информатор, привычный ко всему, поёжился.

– С другим гвардейцем, – поспешно ответил он, не желая быть причиной недовольства начальства, – Гарандом, вы интересовались его отцом около года назад.

– Понятно. Это всё? – уточнил советник. Агент кивнул. – Это вам за труды, – на стол опустился ещё один мешочек, побольше. – Можете быть свободны.

– Конечно, Ваша Светлость, – информатор поспешно ретировался, оставляя Кейлара наедине со своими мыслями.

Из собранных данных помимо всего остального следовало, что Майло за время нахождения при дворе постоянных отношений ни с кем не завёл, то ли не считая нужным, то ли не видя подходящих для этого кандидатур. Отметив для себя этот факт, как и то, что на свидание он собирается с парнем, а не с девушкой, Кей продолжил изучать отчёт. Каждое утро в любую погоду заинтересовавший его гвардеец пару часов тренировался на площадке во дворе замка, нужно будет наведаться завтра, оценить…

Предвкушающе улыбнувшись, Кейлар позволил себе несколько минут в мыслях о Мае, а потом вернулся к делам государственным, но где-то между изучениями отчётов о составе делегации он отдал распоряжение отправить нескольких человек за старым волком: советник всё еще собирался загнать его, как добычу.

А Майло, не ведающий о том, что привлёк повышенное внимание столь неоднозначной личности, с трудом дождался окончания бала, вернулся в свою комнату и с удовольствием вытянулся на койке, радуясь, что этот день закончился.

Утром он, как всегда, сделал несколько кругов вокруг казарм. Май знал, что его тренировки некоторых забавляют, но не обращал на это внимания, гораздо важнее было держать себя в форме. Вот и сейчас, оглядевшись по сторонам и, как всегда, не найдя никого, кто проснулся бы в столь ранний час, парень достал парные клинки, немного сожалея, что вновь придётся махать ими в одиночестве, и плавно, словно в танце, сделал первый шаг, разрезая лезвием первую каплю внезапно обрушившегося на землю ливня.

Примерно через полчаса Май, последние несколько минут кожей ощущавший чей-то пристальный взгляд, остановился и огляделся. У одной из стен обнаружился Кейлар, чуть щурившийся из-за дождя. Что здесь делал советник, парень не знал, поэтому, неглубоко поклонившись в знак приветствия и почтения, продолжил тренировку, решив, что если бы Кейлару было что-то нужно, он бы сказал. И пусть от чужого взгляда даже под холодными каплями с неба становилось жарко, Майло старался отрешиться, вновь сосредоточиться на правильности выполнения каждого движения.

При очередном развороте Май едва успел остановить взмах одного из клинков, чтобы не задеть чужой меч, мгновенно вскинутый – реакция Кейлара тоже была на должном уровне.

– Спарринг? – изогнул бровь советник.

– Ваша Светлость? – несколько удивлённо спросил Майло, но все же кивнул: – Да, было бы неплохо, – он уже устал проводить эти утренние тренировки в одиночку, а советник обещал быть хорошим противником – опасным, расчётливым и хитрым.

Кейлар кивнул в ответ и сразу же перешёл в наступление, прекрасно управляясь одним мечом против двух в руках Мая. Советник в свои без малого сорок был в отличной физической форме, да и опыт дуэлей и просто спаррингов имел немаленький – за то время, что он пробирался к трону, к тому положению, которое занимал сейчас, Кей прошёл через многое, – и не особо уставший Майло, несмотря на молодость, не имел преимущества в этом поединке.

Вскоре Кейлар уже стал прилично теснить своего противника, а потом и вовсе выбил у него из рук один из клинков, впрочем, это не заставило Майло отступить. Нет, он не пытался ничего доказать, понимал: в реальном бою уже давно был бы мёртв, но и отступать не спешил – не стоило терять редкий шанс потренироваться с настоящим мастером. Спустя еще пару минут, попавшись на каком-то хитром финте, парень потерял и второй клинок, но прежде чем успел выхватить нож из-за голенища сапога, почувствовал холод стали у горла и застыл, восхищённо глядя на советника.

– Спасибо за урок, Ваша Светлость, – чуть хрипло сказал он.

– Что вы, Майло, – привычно приподнял уголки губ Кейлар, – это мне нужно вас благодарить за поединок. Повторим при случае? – ноздри советника хищно трепетали, улавливая сквозь пелену дождя усилившийся запах Мая, а от огня в чужих глазах парня пробрала дрожь – казалось, его сейчас препарируют, чтобы понять, как он умудрился продержаться так долго.

– Как вам будет угодно, – отозвался Майло, отступая на шаг: ему не нравились такие взгляды и не нравилось то, как он сам реагирует на них, особенно если учесть определённую славу, что закрепилась за советником при дворе: попасть в число его мимолетных интрижек Май не хотел.

Кейлар чуть склонил голову на прощание и ушёл с площадки, собираясь зайти к начальнику стражи с указанием отправить Гаранда в вечерний патруль – позволять Майло идти на свидание хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме него, мужчина не собирался.

Май же постарался выбросить из головы эту встречу, так же, как и то, что советник обратился к нему по имени, чуть растянув первую гласную – значит, о нем навели справки, и это было не очень приятно. Нет, с одной стороны, интерес Кейлара будоражил, заставлял кровь быстрее бежать по жилам, но, с другой, всё та же пресловутая слава советника… Постаравшись отрешиться от мыслей, Майло торопливо привел себя в порядок и поспешил на общее построение.

Кей, вернувшись к себе, переоделся и занялся своими непосредственными обязанностями – приближался приём посольства и день рождения Мельорна, – радуясь про себя, что спарринг с заинтересовавшим его гвардейцем позволил ненадолго отвлечься, оценить красоту движений и реакцию на его присутствие и слова, снова почувствовать будоражащий запах. Этот парень обещал быть крепким орешком, такого не соблазнишь разговорами и подарками, да и он сам, по-видимому, не будет проявлять особой инициативы – то ли воспитание, то ли гордость, то ли ещё что не позволят. Но Кейлар привык добиваться своего, а Майло его определённо заинтересовал, так что гвардейцу остаётся только смириться и уж точно даже не думать о том, чтобы встречаться хоть с кем-то другим.

Май после построения и переклички отправился нести свою службу к одному из входов во дворец, как раз к тому, который удивительно хорошо просматривался из окна рабочего кабинета советника. Что это было – случайность или не очень, знал только сам Кейлар, задумчиво смотревший на гвардейца через пару часов, слушая очередной доклад. Конечно же, место было выбрано не случайно – ещё бы, упустить такой шанс понаблюдать за Майло в естественной обстановке, кто бы мог его упустить? Плюс в такие моменты можно подметить много чего интересного, чем советник определённо собирался воспользоваться, как и любым другим фактом, который уже узнал или только узнает.

В обед Май, забрав свою порцию, сел за стол, и почти сразу рядом плюхнулся кислый Гаранд.

– Меня вечером в патруль по городу отправляют, – выдал он. – Может, перенесём нашу встречу на завтра?

– Думаю, нам и вовсе стоит её отменить, – спокойно откликнулся Майло, которому хватало мыслей о внезапном опасном интересе советника. Если ещё и с Гаром заморачиваться, то вообще никаких нервов не хватит.

– Почему? – не унимался тот. – Я же знаю, ты свободен сейчас.

– Потому что я не заинтересован в тебе.

Гаранд, попытавшись ещё немного его поуговаривать, получил довольно резкий отказ и демонстративно обиделся, до конца обеда больше не обращая на Майло внимания, чем только порадовал. Его настойчивость и правда напрягала, а еще у Мая были весьма веские причины полагать, что на него заключили пари, уж слишком Гаранд старался и слишком пристально следили за ними некоторые из сослуживцев.

День для Кейлара прошёл довольно суматошно, а вот после ужина выдались свободные полчаса. Советник задумчиво посмотрел на ровные ряды книг на полках в кабинете и вытянул одну – довольно старую, не один раз перечитанную. Подойдя к столу, он набросал на листе бумаги несколько слов, сложив записку, положил её под обложку и вызвал личного слугу, приказав доставить книгу адресату.

В казармах было тихо: кто-то находился в патруле, кто-то просто гулял по городу, так что Майло удивился, услышав шаги возле двери, а потом и стук, а уж увидев слугу в цветах советника, и вовсе не знал, что и подумать.

– Господин велел передать вам, – Майло со всем почтением протянули книгу, весьма внушительную, и прежде чем парень успел отказаться, слуга добавил: – Там ещё письмо.

Май с лёгкой поспешностью открыл обложку, лишь успев скользнуть взглядом по заглавию «Искусство боя двумя клинками», достал сложенный пополам лист из плотной гербовой бумаги и прочёл строки, выведенные стремительным почерком: «Вам стоит улучшить свою технику. Вернёте, когда сочтёте, что всё усвоили». Определённо, Кейлар делал изящный ход: вроде и знак внимания, и в то же время не подарок, от которого Майло точно бы отказался.

– Передайте господину советнику мою благодарность, – сказал Май, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

Кейлар, выслушав отчёт о реакции Майло, едва заметно улыбнулся и отпустил слугу. Всё шло по плану. А гвардеец устроился поудобнее и вчитался в потертые страницы, стараясь запомнить каждое предложение, а что-то даже пробуя, хотя и небольшое пространство комнаты не позволяло развернуться в полной мере.

Следующие пару дней Май по утрам снова тренировался один, периодически ловя себя на мысли, что не отказался бы от ещё одного спарринга с советником, и в то же время опасаясь, что тот придёт вновь, ведь тогда всё могло опять повториться – то опасное притяжение, желание получить больше внимания, за которое Майло себя почти ненавидел.

А Кейлар, как и все остальные помощники монарха в этом нелёгком деле, с раннего утра до позднего вечера занимался подготовкой к встрече делегации. Но вот наконец завтра тот самый день, и можно чуть выдохнуть, уточнить у начальника стражи, кто из гвардейцев будет присутствовать в зале, вычеркнуть из списка несколько имён и убедиться, что нужный оборотень точно будет. Капитан стражи был достаточно умён, чтобы делать правильные выводы из случайных на первый взгляд приказов, и с тоской следил, как медленно, но верно к одному из самых толковых его ребят подбирается советник, умело плетя свою сеть. Вот только помешать ему не было и шанса, так что оставалось только вздыхать. Капитан даже отослать прочь от столицы Майло не мог, но, с другой стороны, тот уже был далеко как не ребёнком, мог и сам разобраться, что ему, видимо, и предстояло сделать, стоя на страже во время празднования королевского дня рождения.

Приём был пышным, Их Величества блистали, послы восхищались, заключались договорённости о сотрудничестве и даже об одном браке. Майло добросовестно выполнял свою работу, стараясь не смотреть так явно в сторону Кейлара, прямо-таки фонившего своей аурой властности не хуже короля и, кажется, успевшего сегодня сделать не меньше, а то и больше монарха. Он завораживал Мая своими хищными улыбками, пусть и не к нему обращёнными, плавностью и выверенностью движений – теперь в каждом таком гвардеец видел возможный выпад или обманный финт: Кей окончательно превратился в противника в поединке, причём такому противнику проиграть было не стыдно.

А ещё Май не мог не видеть, как к советнику подходили юные оборотни, явно строя глазки, и как Кейлар всем отказывал. Неужели он наконец остепенился? Нашел кого-то, достойного себя? Майло должен был бы порадоваться, всё же этот оборотень, столько сделавший для страны, заслуживал личного счастья, вот только подобное предположение неприятно кольнуло ревностью – стоило называть вещи своими именами, а это была именно она. Хотя с момента отставки последнего фаворита советника прошло совсем немного времени, как успел понять Май из случайно услышанных в караулке разговоров, а никого нового рядом с Кейларом не появилось. Так что оставалось только теряться в догадках или просто забыть, что, если честно, сейчас казалось лучшим вариантом.

Бал отгремел, последние гости покинули зал, оставив прислугу наводить привычный лоск, гвардейцы наконец отмерли. После длительной почти неподвижности кто-то предпочитал сразу упасть в постель, кто-то – пойти в любимый трактир, Майло же хотелось движения, так что он всегда устраивал себе короткую тренировку – всего несколько кругов бегом, но они спасали. Вот и теперь, сбросив парадную форму, он поспешил вернуться на улицу, чтобы сорваться вперёд на пределе своих сил. После третьего, последнего круга он остановился, восстанавливая дыхание и чувствуя, как гудят мышцы и в голове звенит блаженная пустота. Теперь можно было и уснуть: довольно улыбнувшись, Майло направился к себе, надеясь на спокойный отдых.

Ожидания оправдались, а вот утром, выполняя знакомые за столько лет выпады, атаки и уклонения, Май пытался воспроизвести и прочитанное в книге советника. Получалось так себе, поэтому, почувствовав знакомый пристальный взгляд, он не удивился, услышав чуть позже негромкий голос:

– Я вижу, вы не теряете времени даром.

– Глупо было бы не воспользоваться таким шансом, – как мог спокойно сказал Майло.

– Практика у вас хромает, – Кейлар приблизился на пару шагов странно текучим движением. – Повторим? – на этот раз он продемонстрировал два клинка, похожих на те, что были у Мая.

– Боюсь, теперь у меня и вовсе не будет шансов, – хмыкнул парень, любуясь этой демонстрацией навыков и силы, – но я буду благодарен вам за урок, Ваша Светлость.

– Что вы, Майло, результат важен не всегда, иногда больше удовольствия приносит сам процесс, – опять едва заметно улыбнулся Кейлар. – Я не буду спешить.

– Не стоит жалеть меня, – гвардейцу показалось, что Кей говорит не только и не столько о поединке, но он остановил себя: не стоило переносить свои желания на другого оборотня, – иногда лучше сразу бросить в пекло.

– Вы так считаете? – чуть прищурился Кей. – Хорошо… – и ринулся вперёд.

На этот раз поединок продлился минуты три от силы, и Май, потеряв своё оружие, замер, чувствуя один клинок так же у горла, а второй касался груди напротив сердца. Советник, убедившись, что его противник прикрыл глаза, признавая своё поражение, отвёл мечи и одним неуловимым движением оказался вплотную к гвардейцу.

– Ну как, вам понравилось? – услышал Майло чуть хриплый шёпот около уха, распахнул глаза и тут же отступил на шаг, опасаясь не противника, а самого себя: Кейлара, несмотря на впечатляющую демонстрацию силы, он по-прежнему совершенно не боялся.

– Да, – как со стороны услышал Май свой голос, – у вас поразительная техника, Ваша Светлость.

– Годы тренировок и желание сделать всё идеально, – усмехнулся советник. – Через три дня в это же время, – и ушёл, оставив Майло с гулко бьющимся сердцем и пониманием того, что эти три дня он будет думать только о следующей встрече.

Кейлар, идя к себе, предвкушающе улыбался. Тактика верна, Майло горяч и отзывчив, судя по его аромату, осталось совсем немного до решающей фазы наступления. Весьма захватывающе приключение, Кей и забыл, когда ему в последний раз был так интересен сам процесс завоевания чьего-то внимания. Пожалуй, этот гвардеец – весьма приятное исключение из череды детей лордов, что окружали его последние годы.

А Майло, в числе прочих служивших в дворцовом гарнизоне, как раз на следующий день отправили, как выразился капитан, проходить финальное испытание в дне пути от столицы в один из множества лесов королевства, где с недавних пор появилась весьма сильная разбойничья шайка. Эта вылазка стоила гарнизону троих, Май только чудом избежал серьезных травм, вот только к назначенной встрече с советником он опаздывал: пусть и скакали они всю ночь, но вернулись всё же уже почти ко времени общего подъёма, и пришлось идти как есть, в чужой и немного своей крови, только что покинув седло. Если честно, парень планировал просто извиниться и идти отдыхать, но и от урока отлынивать не собирался, ведь прошлый опыт буквально спас ему жизнь.

– Прошу простить мое опоздание, Ваша Светлость, – подойдя к стоявшему со скучающим выражением на лице Кейлару, сказал парень, – и мой внешний вид.

– Служба государству превыше всего, – спокойно ответил советник, никак не показывая своего отношения к сложившейся ситуации. – Перенесём тренировку на вечер, через два часа после ужина.

– Если это не доставит вам неудобств, – нет, Майло понимал, что если бы время было неудобным, то советник бы не предлагал, но всё же решил прояснить этот момент.

– Что вы, я предпочитаю иметь дело с кем-то, полным сил и желания, – и опять непонятно было, какой на самом деле смысл вкладывал Кейлар в свои слова. – До вечера, Майло.

– До вечера, Ваша Светлость, – улыбнулся Май. – Благодарю за терпение.

Кейлар кивнул и ушёл.

Днём Кейлару сообщили о том, что в казематах появился тот самый оборотень-волк, заказавший его убийство, и советник, закончив разбирать бумаги, ушёл вниз. От сиятельного лорда мало что осталось, он осунулся и буквально загнанным зверем смотрел на отрешённых тюремщиков, флегматичного палача и с неким исследовательским интересом изучающего его Кея. Несколько вопросов, заданных скучающим тоном, приподнятая бровь в ответ на брошенные в лицо обвинения и холодный приказ избавиться. Очередная пешка покинула доску, перед этим немного развеяв скуку того, кто сидел за ней. Никаких сожалений, собственно, поднявшись по ступеням, Кейлар уже забыл об оставленном на каменном полу теле и о прерванной жизни, теперь его больше занимала скорая встреча с Майло, и советник надеялся, что гвардеец будет в лучшей форме, чем утром.

В назначенное время Май уже ждал его, неторопливо повторяя всё те же приемы из книги, всё ещё неловко, но уже достаточно уверенно – неплохой прогресс, не идеальный, но неплохой.

– Добрый вечер, Ваша Светлость, – в ответ на пристальный взгляд парень чуть подался вперед, кажется, даже не заметив этого.

Зато это заметил Кейлар и, улыбнувшись чуть шире обычного, уточнил:

– Один меч или два? Обучение или поединок?

– Два, – решительно заявил Май и ухмыльнулся: – И я ведь уже сказал, не нужно меня жалеть. Поединок было бы здорово, Ваша Светлость, – он уже предвкушал стремительные росчерки стали, быстрые выпады и уходы.

Вместо ответа советник извлёк два клинка и, выйдя на открытое пространство, неуловимо переменился, доказывая, что является не очень сильным, но хитрым и ловким хищником. Лишь несколько минут стремительного танца, звона клинков, и Майло опять безоружен и буквально пришпилен внимательным взглядом. Парень с трудом перевёл дыхание и попросил:

– Пожалуйста, ещё, – прекрасно понимая, как это звучит.

Кейлар только улыбнулся и отвёл оружие.

– Хорошо, ещё один урок, – и снова Маю показалось, что в его словах есть скрытый подтекст.

На этот раз через пару минут Майло загнали буквально в угол, прижав к стене скрещёнными у горла клинками. Советник, полюбовавшись покорно подставившим шею Маем, отбросил оружие и, скользнув вплотную, обхватил ладонями его лицо, целуя – властно, горячо, не давая и шанса проявить хоть какую-то инициативу. И все же Майло не остался безучастным, он ответил со всем возможным жаром, совершенно забыв, что не хотел допускать этого, не хотел связываться с Кейларом. Сейчас всё было неважно, всё, чего он хотел – чтобы этот поцелуй не прекращался, и чтобы можно было и дальше чувствовать огонь, пылающий в крови.

Кейлар, отнюдь не потерявший голову, отстранился от Мая, глубоко вдохнул снова усилившийся будоражащий запах и с привычной едва заметной улыбкой взглянул в шалые глаза напротив.

– Продолжим. Третий и последний на сегодня поединок, – Кей отошёл, подобрал своё оружие и посмотрел на по-прежнему стоявшего столбом парня – Майло всё никак не мог переключиться, осознать реальность вне поцелуя и ладоней советника на своем лице.

– Конечно, – спустя непростительно много времени откликнулся он и поднял свое оружие с плит двора, – я готов.

Очередной поединок снова закончился поражением Мая.

– Потрясающее самообладание, – негромко заметил советник. – Мне нравится. Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, мне пора. Возможно, продолжим послезавтра утром, – и ушёл, уже не слушая слов прощания.

А Майло не мог понять, о каком самообладании вообще идёт речь, ведь если бы советник только поманил сейчас за собой, он пошёл бы, как привязанный. Тряхнув головой, видимо, в надежде вернуть в неё умные мысли, Май неохотно побрёл к себе: ему определённо нужно было попытаться прийти в себя и побороть возбуждение.

Кейлар, идя к себе, победно улыбался. Он не ошибся, Майло оказался настоящим подарком – под внешним спокойствием кипел настоящий вулкан, и парень явно ничего не будет иметь против пассивной роли. Нужно будет максимально разгрузить послезавтрашний вечер: если советник не ошибся, ему стоит ждать гостя… А он очень редко ошибался в своих предположениях. Позволив себе еще лишь раз вспомнить, каким был загнанный в угол Майло, с какой готовностью он откликнулся на поцелуй, Кей вернулся к своим делам, которых и в такой поздний час было предостаточно.

Майло не успел дойти до своей комнаты, его перехватили и заставили выйти на плац, где уже шел разнос: капитан даже голос не повышал, но ему хватало и тихих слов, чтобы заставить каждого, кто участвовал в вылазке, почувствовать себя полнейшим ничтожеством. Итогом стала тренировка на протяжении почти всей ночи, но это не заставило Мая пропустить свою собственную разминку: пусть советник обещал возможную встречу через день, но Майло всё же не мог не надеяться.

К его сожалению, Кейлар не появился, зато парень не раз увидел его, привычно сосредоточенного, в течение дня – советник, и один, и в компании других оборотней, с бумагами и без, проходил мимо его поста, хотя едва ли обращал хоть каплю внимания на Майло, что и понятно, обычно гвардейцев воспринимают лишь как часть обстановки. Впрочем, Май и не ждал особого отношения к себе.

На следующее утро парень, заканчивая последний круг пробежки, увидел Кейлара на том же месте.

– Доброе утро, Ваша Светлость, – с улыбкой сказал Майло, подходя с весьма заметной поспешностью и не скрывая радости от новой встречи.

– Доброе утро, Майло, – как-то непривычно улыбнулся советник. – Готовы?

– Да, конечно, – тут же подтвердил Май, снимая свои клинки с перевязи.

Причина улыбки Кейлара скоро стала понятна – советник решил сменить тактику: он не доводил атаки до логического завершения, останавливаясь на половине движения, не выбивая оружие из рук Майло, давая понять, в чём тот ошибся. Этот поединок длился гораздо дольше всех прежних, казалось, Кей искренне наслаждался происходящим, сосредоточенным выражением лица Мая, его попытками предугадать свои действия, реакцией на подобный способ не то обучения, не то противостояния. Парень впитывал новые умения, старался всё сделать правильно, запомнить всё, что ему показывали, и Кейлар с лёгким удивлением понял, что из него может получиться по-настоящему опасный противник. Нет, он и до этого не отказывал Майло в определенных навыках и умениях, но тут вдруг словно прозрел. Наверное, это могло бы порадовать советника – такой кадр на службе короля, – но не сейчас, сейчас были другие планы, так что вскоре Май вновь стоял перед ним безоружный, вынужденный замереть, чтобы неосторожным движением не напороться на чужие клинки.

– Вы отличный ученик, – советник чуть склонил голову набок, разглядывая его. – Пожалуй, мне стоит внести в свой график ежедневные тренировки. Когда предпочитаете – утром или вечером? – оружие было убрано, но Кей не спешил отходить.

– Когда вам удобней, Ваша Светлость, – Майло явно был удивлён, он и не надеялся на подобный подарок. – Я привык к тренировкам по утрам, но и в вечерние караулы обычно не попадаю, – добавил парень, решив, что собеседник должен знать.

– Значит, и вечера у вас вполне свободны, – прищурился Кейлар. – Очень хорошо, – он отошёл на шаг и, заметив, как щёки гвардейца окрасил едва заметный румянец, добавил: – Поднимите оружие. Продержитесь две минуты – поцелую.

Майло хотел бы сказать, что не заинтересован, но к чему лгать себе, да и тому, кто, кажется, видит его насквозь, тоже не стоит, так что он просто выполнил приказ – поднял оружие и собрался сделать всё, чтобы продержаться столько, сколько требовалось, в идеале – еще дольше. К чести Мая, его хватило на почти три минуты – он считал про себя, стараясь дышать в ритм и прогнать предвкушение.

Майло опять прижали к стене, обезоружив и приставив клинок к груди. Советник на удивление мягко улыбнулся и проронил:

– Хвалю.

Мечи убраны, и парень, с трудом отведя взгляд от чужих губ, посмотрел в глаза напротив, поразившись огню, горящему в них. Похоже, это противостояние заводило не только его… Больше мыслей не было, потому что Кейлар наконец-то выполнил обещание, одной рукой упёршись в стену и положив другую на затылок Майло, прижавшись всем горячим, кажется, без грамма жира, телом, вклинившись коленом между чуть расставленных для устойчивости ног. И вновь не было и шанса перехватить инициативу, да Май, собственно, этого и не хотел, он лишь вцепился в чужие плечи, просто чтобы устоять на ногах, не потеряться в ворохе эмоций и желаний, ему было мало этого поцелуя, и он почти готов был умолять о большем. Но советник отступил, продолжая улыбаться и явно наслаждаясь тем, как выглядел сейчас Майло, тем, насколько он потерял контроль над собой.

– После ужина я обычно пару часов разбираю бумаги и встречаюсь с информаторами, – негромко произнес Кейлар. – Потом у меня есть свободное время, – Май немного заторможенно кивнул, слыша слова, но не очень понимая их смысл. – До встречи, – и советник, огладив напоследок взглядом, на удивление не таким же похабным, какой Майло наблюдал совсем недавно у Гаранда, но многообещающим, не спеша ушёл.

Майло потребовалось еще какое-то время, чтобы наконец осознать произошедшее, понять, что ему сказали. Значит, вечер, и можно будет наконец получить то, чего хотелось, ощутить, как это – оказаться в постели с Кейларом. Стать его очередной игрушкой. Последняя мысль немного отрезвила, но не настолько, чтобы перестать хотеть этой встречи, даже мечтать о ней. Цена известна, что ж, Май готов её заплатить. Или ему всего лишь пообещали очередную тренировку? Поцелуй совершенно вымыл из головы весь предыдущий разговор, и Майло понял, что просто запутался.

Советник же, идя к себе, прикидывал, всё ли предусмотрел, чтобы вечером его никто не побеспокоил – не хотелось портить первую полноценную встречу. По всему выходило, что оставалось только посетить короля, чтобы тот не решил устроить вечерний разговор по душам, что в последнее время становилось весьма частым явлением, ведь королева действительно ждала ребёнка, и Мельорну приходилось строить из себя идеального мужа.

День прошёл в привычных делах и заботах, Кейлар в очередной раз выслушал стенания отлучённого от тела короля, про себя посетовав на свою роль всё понимающего младшего брата, и ушёл к себе – до прихода Майло, в котором советник не сомневался, оставалось около получаса.

К вечеру Май не изменил своего решения, он, собственно, даже на сомнения-то не разменивался, к чему? Лучше уж предвкушать, чем испортить удовольствие метаниями. Повинуясь порыву, он захватил с собой ту самую одолженную советником книгу и поспешил в сторону дворца. Форма гвардейца или предупредительность Кейлара тому причиной, но к кабинету советника парень попал без проблем. Пройдя сквозь пустую полутёмную приемную, он с гулко бьющимся сердцем прошел к приоткрытой двери.

– Добрый вечер, Ваша Светлость, – уверенно поприветствовал он сидевшего за столом мужчину и, опустив перед ним книгу, добавил: – Я вас не отвлекаю?

– Нет, всё в порядке, – Кейлар расписался на лежавшем перед ним документе и поднял голову. – Добрый вечер, Майло, рад вас видеть.

– Взаимно, – неловко ответил гвардеец. Он знал, как вести себя во время тренировки, но сейчас откровенно терялся перед советником, пусть они оба прекрасно знали, зачем он пришёл. – Благодарю за книгу, было очень познавательно.

– Практические уроки дадут больше, – едва заметно улыбнулся Кей, вставая. – К слову, я увлекаюсь не только оружием и его применением, но и традициями соседних народов, так что приглашаю вас пройти в мои комнаты и поучаствовать в традиционном чаепитии наших соседей с юга.

– Это будет очень интересным опытом, – запнувшись перед определением, выдал Майло. – Расскажете, что я должен знать? Не хочу высказать неуважение своим невежеством.

– Всё выяснится по мере необходимости, – мягко улыбнулся Кейлар. – Не переживайте, ваших знаний и умений должно быть достаточно.

– Вот как, – обронил Май и замолчал, послушно следуя за советником.

Кей не спеша шёл по коридору и рассказывал о своём давнем путешествии на юг, о том, откуда он вообще знает про этот почти ритуал, отвлекая парня от мыслей о продолжении вечера. В его комнатах уже был сервирован по всем правилам небольшой столик, над чайником вился парок и стояли две чашки. Кейлар уселся на своё место и продолжил объяснения, наливая чай и придвигая к гостю угощение. Майло сидел, маленькими глотками пил горячую поразительно вкусную жидкость и всем телом впитывал чужой голос, звучавший настолько проникновенно, словно советник не про чай рассказывал, а с выражением читал эротический роман. И всё же парень смог достаточно сосредоточиться на происходящем в эту минуту, не думать о том, что произойдёт, когда терпкий напиток закончится, и с удовольствием слушал негромкий рассказ, попадая в плен голоса.

Но вот Кейлар отставил свою чашку и, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на гостя.

– Вижу, вы оценили красоту момента, не так ли? Позволите продемонстрировать ещё кое-что, узнанное мною в той поездке?

– Конечно, – ругая себя за поспешность, выдал Майло. – Всё, что сочтёте нужным, Ваша Светлость.

Советник встал, открыл дверь в соседнюю комнату – с места, на котором сидел Май, был виден угол кровати, застеленной белоснежным бельём – и поманил парня за собой. Майло, как заворожённый, поднялся и преодолел эти несколько шагов, отделяющие его от окончательного грехопадения в собственных глазах.

– За этими закрытыми дверями – просто Кейлар, – советник действительно прикрыл створки и снова прижал Мая к стене, привычно уже фиксируя затылок и обняв за талию.

– Кейлар, – послушно сказал Майло, на последней букве скатившись в рычание: он сейчас был согласен на любые условия, лишь бы его наконец поцеловали.

Кей хищно улыбнулся и впился в его губы, окончательно выгоняя из головы парня тихий голосок, шептавший, что это счастье ненадолго. Май только и мог, что стараться не упасть – ноги опять не держали, – полностью отдаваясь этому напору, понимая, что именно такого партнёра он всегда ждал. Уверенного, властного, доминирующего, позволяющего только воском таять в его руках и наслаждаться происходящим.

Парень и не понял, когда успел остаться без одежды, хотя форма имела не одну сложную застёжку, просто в какой-то момент осознал, что прижимается к такому же обнажённому телу, чувствуя чужое возбуждение и явно демонстрируя своё собственное. Лёгкий толчок в грудь, и он послушно опустился на кровать, заворожённо следя за советником, за каждым его движением, любуясь идеальной фигурой, с предвкушением ожидая того, что будет дальше, готовый выполнить всё, о чем скажут, или повиноваться любому движению. Майло даже не потянулся за поцелуем, хотя этого и безумно хотелось, отчего-то полностью уверенный, что лучше просто подождать, продолжая сходить с ума под пристальным взглядом, впиваясь пальцами в простыни, чтобы не коснуться чужой кожи.

– Действительно потрясающее самообладание, – негромко заметил Кейлар, наконец опускаясь рядом. Слова уже знакомы, но они не дошли до распалённого разума Мая. Парню достался еще один поцелуй, тягуче-неторопливый и при этом жаркий, по-прежнему властный. – Перевернись, – в голосе советника добавилось хрипотцы, и он едва слышно перевёл дыхание, когда Майло послушно выполнил его приказ-просьбу. Лёгкая дрожь предвкушения, разбегающаяся по всему телу из-под кончиков неспешно путешествующих по коже пальцев, мгновенная реакция на ласку-намёк сильнее прогнуться, тихий хмык: – Готовился. За это следует поощрить… – и наконец-то возможность почувствовать эту власть полностью, тонуть в ощущениях, выгибаться в крепкой хватке, стараться сдерживать порывы двигаться навстречу, но после очередного касания-разрешения отпустить себя и излиться, чувствуя острые зубы, вцепившиеся в плечо.

– Ты мой. Не смей даже думать о других, – прикосновение языка, слизывающего выступившие капли крови, физически ощутимая аура власти, пережитое наслаждение и эти слова сплелись в один тугой клубок, и Май банально потерял сознание, получив сенсорную и эмоциональную перегрузку.

Когда он наконец смог опять хоть немного воспринимать действительность, Кейлара рядом уже не было, но Майло даже не нужно начинать оглядываться, чтобы знать, что тот рядом, где-то в темноте комнаты – теперь он кожей ощущал его присутствие. Парень осторожно перекатился к краю кровати, чувствуя, как отзывается каждая мышца, натруженная сильнее, чем во время всех тренировок. Советник – тёмный силуэт в кресле, и Маю пришлось призывать на помощь свою вторую сущность, чтобы разглядеть его. Мужчина больше не обнажён, халат из тончайшей ткани небрежно накинут на плечи, а ещё в его руках бокал с вином.

Он заметно отстранён, и Майло решился:

– Полагаю, мне пора, Ваша Светлость? – да, он помнил о правилах и имени здесь, в спальне, но такого советника совершенно не хотелось называть Кейларом. Майло невозмутимо, насколько это вообще возможно, начал одеваться, про себя думая, что, должно быть, разочаровал любовника. Он, с небольшим трудом отыскивая свою одежду, уже скоро стоял в полностью застегнутой на все крючки форме, но не уходил, всё ещё ожидая разрешения.

– Ты запомнил, что я тебе сказал? – Кейлар поставил бокал на подлокотник кресла и встал, внимательно оглядывая парня – темнота не была помехой и для него.

– Да, Ваша Светлость, – Майло не отвёл взгляд, сразу понимая, о чём говорит собеседник.

– Очень хорошо. Утренняя тренировка не отменяется, и вечером жду в это же время, – советник текучим движением скользнул вплотную, одарил крепким поцелуем и вернулся в своё кресло. – До завтра.

– До завтра, Ваша Светлость, – после поцелуя и обещания Майло отмер – значит, всё в порядке. Гвардеец позволил себе короткий взгляд в темноте и решительно вышел прочь: ему нужно отдохнуть и выспаться, надеясь, что сон не превратится в воспоминания о каждой секунде этого вечера.

Кейлар, проводив его взглядом, коротко улыбнулся. Настоящая находка, а не оборотень – умён, образован, отлично владеет оружием, отзывчив и чувствителен, чётко осознаёт границы и не позволяет себе лишнего. Пожалуй, не стоит искать кого-то ещё. Мужчина не торопясь допил вино и вернулся в постель. Обычно после встреч с любовниками он приказывал слугам перестилать белье, с трудом перенося чужой запах, но сегодня всё было иначе, ведь он по-прежнему хотел его себе и заполучил, так же, как и владельца.

А Майло удалось пробраться к себе, не привлекая чужого внимания. Не то чтобы его заботили слухи, что обязательно пойдут, стоит только раз попасться, просто к чему провоцировать их – отношения с советником и так причинят немало проблем, когда о них узнают. О том, что ему удастся оставить всё в секрете, Май даже не мечтал: бесполезно, это королевский двор, где не знают, что такое личная жизнь. Оказавшись за дверями своей комнаты, гвардеец устало скинул одежду и постарался как можно удобнее устроиться на своей койке: укус на плече неприятно ныл, напоминая о себе – метка, которой Майло не просил, но которой даже отчасти гордился.

Новое утро. Майло, выйдя во двор, на всякий случай огляделся и направился по привычному знакомому до каждой щербинки на плитах маршруту, на третьем круге почувствовав тот самый обжигающий взгляд. Но парень не остановился, добежал до отметки и только потом направился к тренировочной площадке: ему была необходима эта пауза, чтобы прогнать воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере и побороть возбуждение, ведь от тренировки в таком состоянии толку не будет никакого.

– Здравствуйте, Ваша Светлость, – не отводя, возможно, слишком жадного взгляда от Кейлара, сказал Май, подойдя.

– Доброе утро, Майло, – довольно низким голосом отозвался советник, отправив этим толпу мурашек по чужой спине. – Отдышитесь, и начинаем.

Май склонил голову, показывая, что понял. Дыхание выровнялось достаточно быстро, а вот с мыслями и реакциями тела было труднее, но парень в итоге решил, что это не помешает.

– Я готов.

Кейлар молча достал клинки, и они вышли на середину площадки. Несмотря на лёгкую ломоту в мышцах и периодически всплывающие фоном воспоминания, Майло довольно успешно отражал атаки, снова запоминая и учась. Минут через пять Кей начал его теснить, лишая оружия и снова вынуждая признать поражение.

– Великолепно, – короткая похвала, но для Мая она дороже любой другой.

– Благодарю, – искренне улыбнулся Майло. – Могу я попросить об еще одном поединке? – он старался выглядеть спокойным, но то, как трепетали его ноздри и сбивалось дыхание, выдавало с головой.

– Сейчас? – уточнил Кейлар, откровенно любуясь этой картиной – сильный воин, его собственность, явное желание узнать что-то новое в глазах…

– Если у вас есть на это время.

– Найду.

Гвардеец поднял своё оружие, встал напротив, и начался новый поединок – как и вчера, сначала обучение, потом отработка и имитация реального боя с полной выкладкой. И награда за прилежание та же – поцелуй, ради которого Майло был готов на всё. И вновь Кей ушёл, лишь бросив: «Жду вас вечером».

А вечером минут за десять до того, как Май собирался выходить, в дверь постучал личный слуга Кейлара с книгой в руках. «Нравы и обычаи жителей Юга», – прочитал гвардеец на обложке и моментально вспомнил тот необычный чай и рассказ о нём.

– Передайте советнику мою благодарность, я верну, когда прочту, – с улыбкой сказал Майло, решив, что оставшиеся несколько минут как раз может потратить на то, чтобы пролистать страницы из плотной бумаги.

– Конечно, – тихо ответил слуга и растворился в полумраке коридора.

А перед Майло с первых строк открылся совершенно иной мир, знакомый только по вчерашним рассказам, но время шло, поэтому парень оторвался от чтения и, предвкушая сегодняшний вечер, поспешил к советнику, предположив, что и сегодня уместнее будет появиться в кабинете.

Кабинет был закрыт. Май, несколько недоумённо посмотрев на дверь, встряхнулся и направился к личным покоям Кейлара.

Тихий стук в створку и ответное приглашение войти.

– Добрый вечер, – Майло и не пытался скрыть то, насколько хотел здесь оказаться, он опять не отводил взгляда от советника, пытаясь понять, что ждёт его сегодня.

Кейлар казался несколько раздражённым, но в ответ на приветствие всё же знакомо улыбнулся.

– Добрый, – Кей отпил чаю и указал на место рядом с собой: – Присоединяйся.

– Благодарю, – Майло устроился рядом с советником, хотя место у его ног казалось более удобным. – Я успел прочесть всего несколько страниц, но эта страна, она удивительная, – под немного снисходительным взглядом поделился своими впечатлениями парень.

– Не торопись. Я хотел бы потом обсудить с тобой некоторые их обычаи, – благосклонно отозвался Кейлар. – Его Величеству не слишком интересны такие подробности, его больше волнует воинская стезя, а у меня нет подходящего собеседника, чтобы немного переключиться между своими делами, – вроде и немного откровенности, но таким тоном, что Май понял: это будет не обсуждение, а в некотором роде экзамен – такой же, как и бой после тренировки.

– Боюсь, я не настолько искусный собеседник, как вы, – честно предупредил Майло. Нет, он не собирался отлынивать и этот урок хотел выучить в полной мере, но все же чувствовал себя косноязычным по сравнению с советником.

– Вот и проверим, – Кейлар допил чай и встал. – Идём. Меня сегодня утомили идиоты из казначейства, поэтому можешь проявить чуть больше инициативы, – он, начиная раздеваться на ходу, зашёл в спальню, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой.

Майло был несколько удивлен подобной откровенностью: не то чтобы он собирался хоть кому-то передавать разговоры с советником, скорее, наоборот, склонен был молчать о них при любых условиях, но всё же… С другой стороны, скорее всего, об этом знает уже половина дворца. Встряхнувшись, парень поспешил следом и замер на пороге: пока он размышлял, Кей не терял времени даром и, полностью избавившись от одежды, устроился на кровати. Майло замер от этой картины, пытаясь справиться с дрожью предвкушения и избавиться от неуместной робости.

– Майло, – требовательно окликнул его советник, и парень, снова встряхнувшись, принялся раздеваться. Отбросив в сторону китель, он наткнулся на пронзительный взгляд Кейлара: тому явно нравилось следить за тем, как стоявший перед ним парень избавляется от одежды, и Май вполне осознанно замедлился, распаляясь от собственной неторопливости. Но вот он переступил через последнюю деталь туалета и наконец растянулся рядом с Кейларом, мечтая о поцелуе и не зная, имеет ли на него право. Советник, напротив, не испытывая никаких сомнений, навис над парнем, собственнически целуя и заставляя чуть вздрагивать от тепла бесстыдных ладоней, гуляющих по всему телу. Майло тихо застонал в чужие губы и, сам испугавшись этого порыва, распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть привычный уже довольный прищур – кажется, Кейлар был не против это слышать. Советник прижался ещё чуть ближе, добившись покорной позы, и, резко откинувшись, уронил Мая на себя.

– Я же сказал, что не буду против твоих активных действий.

Повинуясь движению рук, Майло осторожно уселся на чужие бёдра, ощущая всю полноту желания любовника, и начал неторопливо двигаться, хотя ему не удалось долго удерживать этот ритм – хотелось большего, и, судя по тому, как Кей впивался пальцами в его ягодицы, подгоняя, не только ему одному. Майло уже не пытался сдерживать стоны, полностью погрузившись в эту гонку за наслаждением, и даже упустил момент, когда опять оказался прижат спиной к кровати: кажется, Кейлар всё же не настолько и устал. Вновь плавясь от его ласк, от резких движений в себе, Май почти терял связь с реальностью, и, кажется, не он один. Ему хватило короткого, едва слышного стона, который издал советник на пике, чтобы последовать за ним, понимая, что никогда прежде не слышал настолько желанного звука.

Кейлар расслабленно вытянулся на кровати и проронил:

– Можешь остаться на эту ночь.

– Ва… Кейлар, – поспешно исправившись, удивлённо выдал Майло, – вы уверены? – он определённо хотел бы остаться, но думал, что у советника по этому поводу есть жёсткие правила.

– Перефразирую: я хочу, чтобы ты остался на эту ночь. Не думай, что так будет постоянно.

– Я понял, – так и правда стало проще и понятней. Майло улыбнулся и постарался устроиться поудобнее и в то же время так, чтобы не мешать Кею.

А Кейлар небрежно накинул на них покрывало и почти сразу уснул, не ощущая от Мая никакой угрозы и чувствуя себя замечательно.

Майло уже много лет просыпался в одно и то же время, и это утро не стало исключением. Ещё до того, как Май открыл глаза, пришло понимание того, что он не в казарме, а спустя ещё вдох парень почувствовал, что его обнимают или даже, скорее, собственнически удерживают на месте, и, окончательно осознав, где находится, расслабился. Но ненадолго: его ждала тренировка, и даже если советник сегодня не присоединится, это не отменяет её необходимости. Май пошевелился, пытаясь осторожно выпутаться из объятий и отрешиться от того, насколько хорошо ему сейчас было, как не хотелось никуда уходить, и что он бы не отказался совершенно от иного начала дня, включающего в себя жадные поцелуи и тихие стоны.

Его действия не остались без внимания, Кейлар моментально проснулся и крепче сжал руки.

– Куда собрался? Уже утро?

– Да, утро, мне пора на тренировку и скоро заступать в караул.

– Понятно. Я присоединюсь через полчаса, – Кей, не размыкая объятий, поцеловал парня и отстранился, с явным удовольствием потягиваясь.

– Я буду рад, – улыбнулся Майло и с неохотой поднялся с кровати: ему действительно пора было уходить. Не больше минуты на то, чтобы одеться и покинуть комнату под одобрительный взгляд Кея: кажется, того вполне устроила подобная лёгкая поспешность.

Советник не торопясь встал и ушёл приводить себя в порядок, размышляя о происходящем. Ему определённо понравилось спать, ощущая под руками гибкое тело и чувствуя тот самый особый запах, и он прекрасно выспался. Пожалуй, стоит иногда поощрять Майло подобным образом, тот явно был не против и достаточно понятлив, чтобы не навязывать свое общество дольше необходимого.

Убедившись, что выглядит идеально, мужчина не торопясь пошел по ещё пустынным из-за раннего времени коридорам дворца. Кажется, и он начинал находить определённое очарование в этом моменте.

Майло уже закончил свой забег и теперь разминался с мечами, что позволило Кейлару оценить заметный прогресс парня. Такими темпами через пару месяцев он сможет одолеть его в спарринге… Что ж, посмотрим, сказал себе советник и достал собственное оружие, вновь появляясь на площадке для тренировок почти неслышно и вклиниваясь в рисунок, который плёл Майло, руша его и заставляя гвардейца защищаться. Май, в общем-то, сильно против не был, радуясь возможности в очередной раз оценить красоту боя с умелым противником, пусть и недолго, всего несколько минут – на большее его навыков против Кейлара все равно не хватало.

Обучение, поединок, жаркий поцелуй, заставляющий вспомнить прошлый вечер, кивок на прощание и одиночество. Майло проводил взглядом прямую спину советника и, вздохнув, пошёл к себе – нужно было привести себя в порядок, идти в столовую и заступать в караул. Кажется, это становилось для него новой нормой – поединок утром, исполнение своего долга днём и вечер, наполненный разговорами и чувственными наслаждениями, во всяком случае, следующие дни прошли в том же ритме, открывая что-то новое в Майло, то, о чём он и сам не подозревал, но словно бы знал, что увидит Кейлар.

Очередным вечером советник, наблюдая за одевавшимся Маем, негромко проронил:

– Меня не будет ближайшие три дня. Не растеряй навыки.

– Я постараюсь даже улучшить их, – заверил его Майло, пытаясь не показывать, что несколько огорчён отъездом Кейлара.

– Я проверю.

Гвардеец ушёл, а Кей, накинув халат, занялся разбором документов, необходимых для работы в составе посольства, не отвлекаясь ни на что постороннее. Но и сильно засиживаться он не собирался: поездка была важна для страны и лично для королевской семьи – юная принцесса, подрастающая по ту сторону полноводной реки, служившей границей двум государствам, должна была стать супругой наследника Мельорна, и Кейлару необходимо было убедиться, что она достаточно подходит для этого, пока монархи не заключили финальный договор, причём сделать это так, чтобы не возникло подозрений в истинной цели визита.

Рано утром Май, выйдя на свою пробежку, увидел отъезжающую группу оборотней во главе с Кейларом. Проводив их взглядом, парень вздохнул, понимая, что уже скучает. Вот только советник едва ли оценит подобное, а вот дочитанную книгу и наконец усвоенный финт, который никак не получался достаточно чисто – другое дело, так что парень решил посвятить всё своё свободное время тренировкам для тела и ума.

А через два дня к Майло в столовой подсел Гаранд. Недолго потрепавшись на отвлечённые темы, он всё-таки задал интересующий его вопрос:

– Май, а ты правда с советником Кейларом связался?

– Почему ты решил, что тебя касается моя личная жизнь? – спросил Майло, не торопясь отвечать. Он понимал, что этих отношений не скрыть, ещё когда они только начались, но всё же оказался не готов к подобному интересу.

– Да просто понять не могу, чем он тебя держит. Он же страшный такой, не лицом, нет, взглядом – чувствуешь себя загнанной в угол мышью, – тихо ответил Гар. – С ним были в основном ради каких-то благ, но ты же у нас бессребреник… Не понимаю.

– Страшный? – удивился Майло: нет, он знал, что Кейлар – властный, деспотичный и совершенно не скрывает хищных проявлений своей второй сущности, но бояться его? – Глупости. Он интересный собеседник, прекрасный фехтовальщик, – часть про то, что и фантастический любовник, Май решил не озвучивать, – и многое другое. И я всё ещё считаю, что мои отношения не касаются ни тебя, ни кого-то ещё. Надеюсь, ты это запомнишь.

– Как знаешь, про вас и так уже половина казармы втихомолку судачит, – пожал плечами собеседник и перевёл тему.

Эти слова калёным железом выжглись в памяти. Майло даже предположить боялся, что ему приписывают, ведь многие думают так же, как Гаранд, считают, что он пытается продвинуться по службе таким образом? Вдруг стало настолько неприятно и неловко. Впрочем, Май постарался не думать об этом, главное, он знал правду, а остальные – что ж, это их суждения.

Кроме испорченного настроения, этот разговор имел и другие последствия – Майло стал замечать любопытные и неприязненные взгляды в свою сторону, на которые раньше не обращал особого внимания, теперь понимая, чем они вызваны. Он не знал, что с этим делать, но отказываться от отношений с советником не собирался, во всяком случае до тех пор, пока он интересен Кейлару. А шепотки – что ж, его и раньше здесь не очень жаловали.

Через обещанные Кейларом три дня Майло, неся караул на воротах замка, заметил приближающуюся делегацию. Стоило больших трудов не крутить головой, высматривая советника, а, увидев его, проезжающего мимо, не податься вперёд, чтобы поприветствовать, но Май справился, пусть и не так идеально, как ему бы хотелось. Теперь оставалось дождаться вечера, если, конечно, Кейлар будет настроен встретиться сегодня, всё же поездка явно была далеко как не развлекательной, да и дел за время отсутствия у советника должно было накопиться достаточно.

Вечер парень провёл за книгой, ожидая возможного появления слуги Кейлара, не решившись идти без приглашения. Два часа после ужина, три… Похоже, ждать дальше уже просто бесполезно. Грустно улыбнувшись, Майло убрал книгу в сторону: он так соскучился и, если честно, начинал бояться, что его больше и вовсе не позовут. Сейчас это было не то, что он сможет спокойно пережить, нет, внешне – возможно, но в душе такой скорый разрыв его сломает и уничтожит. Дурной собачий характер, желание быть кому-то верным и полезным – чем угодно, даже тем, чтобы ненадолго согреть постель. Просто быть рядом, ловя взгляды, разные – заинтересованные, равнодушные, заставляющие сердце замирать, а тело – петь от предвкушения. Что если этого больше не будет? Этот вопрос и предчувствие скорой потери не давали Майло заснуть, и утром он представлял весьма жалкое зрелище и даже отчасти смог порадоваться тому, что советник пропустил тренировку.

А вечером к нему в дверь постучал знакомый слуга и передал, что советник Кейлар ждёт Майло через полчаса. Парень воспрял духом, чувствуя, как уходят все мрачные мысли, ведь если бы Кей хотел закончить отношения, то не звал бы к себе, так что спустя означенное время Майло уже стучал в дверь покоев советника, на всякий случай захватив с собой книгу, ведь Кейлар собирался проверить его навыки, пусть и говорилось тогда скорее совсем о другом. Получив разрешение войти, Май тут же скользнул в дверь, с жадностью рассматривая советника, словно боялся, что за несколько дней тот изменился.

– Добрый вечер, – спокойно поздоровался Кей, откладывая бумаги. – Проходи, завари мне чаю, ты должен знать, как это делается, – обратив внимание на книгу в руках гостя, добавил он.

– Добрый вечер, – отмерев, сказал Майло, мысленно отругав себя, и принялся за исполнение желания Кейлара, несколько нервничая, что чуть не стало причиной уничтожения глиняного чайника, но всё же он справился, и спустя некоторое время советник получил свой чай.

Кей отпил немного и благосклонно кивнул:

– Отлично. Вижу, ты время зря не терял. А расскажи-ка мне… – начался обещанный советником опрос по прочитанному в книге о жителях Юга.

Беседа затянулась почти на полчаса, Кейлар внимательно слушал ответы Мая, где-то кивая, где-то возражая и слушая аргументы в защиту. Для Майло это, пожалуй, стало самым серьёзным и в тоже время увлекательным экзаменом за последние несколько лет, а по важности лично для него – так и вовсе за всю жизнь. Но вот они исчерпали последнюю тему из тех, кто были в книге, и Кей замолчал, а гвардеец с тревогой ждал его вердикта.

– Всё же я в тебе не ошибся, – через показавшиеся Маю вечностью пару минут сказал Кейлар. – Пойдём, – он прекрасно видел нетерпение парня и чувствовал его желание.

Майло перевел дыхание: у него получилось, он не разочаровал советника. Теперь можно было сделать следующий шаг, а точнее, пойти следом за Кеем, предвкушая продолжение вечера.

В спальне Кейлар не торопясь разделся, краем глаза следя за Маем, избавившимся от одежды в рекордные сроки, и обошёл парня кругом, что-то высматривая и, кажется, принюхиваясь. Майло стоял, сложив руки по швам, и только пожирал любовника глазами, заводясь от этого изучения, понимая, что советник выискивает доказательства того, что Май верен ему, выполняя его самый первый и главный приказ.

Кейлар коснулся кончиками пальцев шрама-метки на плече и вкрадчиво осведомился, заставив мурашки табуном пробежаться от уха, на которое был задан вопрос, до пальцев ног:

– Ждал меня?

– Да, – на большее Майло просто не хватило, все силы уходили на то, чтобы стоять ровно и не тянуться к хищно кружившему рядом советнику.

– Я рад, – и Кей, остановившись напротив, наконец-то зарылся в короткостриженные волосы парня, впиваясь в его рот жадным поцелуем, обнимая и прижимая к себе.

Отключившийся от всего остального, кроме этих рук и губ, Май и не заметил, как оказался на кровати, и как его свернули, укладывая в удобную позу. Небольшое отрезвление пришло при первом толчке – он, конечно, подготовился, но всё же перерыв в несколько дней дал о себе знать, и парень немного напрягся. Кейлар, замерев, ещё более хищно улыбнулся и, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Просто прекрасно», – прижал Майло покрепче и стал двигаться чуть осторожнее. Май же, дурея от ощущений, отпустил себя, вцепившись в плечи любовника и не сдерживая довольных стонов.

Хватило обоих ненадолго. Кей, растянувшись рядом с пытающимся отдышаться парнем, довольно прикрыл глаза и проронил:

– Останешься.

– Да, – с готовностью откликнулся Майло, пусть и понимал, что это не вопрос. Ему так хотелось побыть рядом с Кейларом хоть ещё немного, а разрешение остаться рядом на ночь было самым лучшим подарком.

Советник собственнически подгрёб парня под бок, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон: всё же поездка и та лавина дел, что накопилась за время отсутствия, прилично вымотали. Майло нескоро последовал за ним, он впитывал в себя эти минуты, прислушивался к спокойному дыханию и улыбался, чувствуя себя счастливым: грызшие вчера мысли улеглись, успокоились, больше не мешая.

Утром Май, снова осторожно пошевелившись, разбудил Кейлара.

– Пора возобновить тренировки, – заметил тот. – Жди через полчаса.

– Конечно, – Майло кивнул и, поспешно одевшись, покинул комнату советника, предвкушая очередной экзамен, на этот раз, без сомнения, более трудный.

А Кейлар, неспешно приводя себя в порядок, размышлял. Нет, не о поездке, о ней он отчитался Мельорну вчера, советник думал о Майло. Пожалуй, стоит поощрить парня, он это заслужил, те клинки из лучшей стали вполне подойдут – почти не украшенные, строгие, надёжные, совсем как Май. Приняв такое решение, Кейлар пошёл на площадку – стоило размяться перед началом нового дня.

Майло, вопреки ожиданиям, не было на обычном месте, он стоял чуть в стороне и с мрачным лицом слушал капитана стражи. Впрочем, разговор почти сразу закончился, а Май поспешил к советнику.

– Прошу прощения за ожидание, Ваша Светлость.

– Всё в порядке, – Кейлару неинтересно было, что там за заботы у гвардейца с утра пораньше, поэтому он спокойно прошёл вперёд, на ходу доставая оружие.

Майло улыбнулся, думая, как сказать Кею, что сегодня его ждёт ночной караул, но при этом говорить о том, что это наказание за отсутствие в казармах ночью, он не собирался. Впрочем, сейчас важнее было сосредоточиться на предстоящем поединке: у парня наконец начало получаться то хитрое движение, и ему хотелось продемонстрировать это Кейлару. В тишине раздался звон клинков, Майло выкладывался по полной, стараясь доказать, что готовился к этой встрече и уделял достаточно времени тренировкам.

– Хвалю, – Кейлар, снова выбив оружие из его рук, внимательно посмотрел на парня, давая понять, что оценил его умения, – вы отличный боец, Майло. Продолжайте в том же духе, и будете иметь вполне реальный шанс одолеть меня через пару месяцев.

– Это слишком серьёзная похвала, Ваша Светлость, – тихо сказал Майло, но было видно, что слова советника ему очень приятны.

– Предпочитаю не лгать без особой на то необходимости, – едва заметно приподнял уголки губ Кейлар и, подойдя, одарил парня традиционным поощряющим поцелуем. – До вечера.

– Простите, Ваша Светлость, но не сегодня, – тихо сказал Май, – у меня сегодня караул.

– Значит, придёшь за час до ужина, – после недолгой паузы ответил Кей, убирая оружие и мысленно переставляя запланированные ранее дела – терять возможность провести время приятно и с пользой он не собирался.

– Хорошо, – Майло склонил голову: он не собирался отказываться от удовольствия вновь быть рядом с советником. – Я приду, Ваша Светлость.

Кейлар и не сомневался в его ответе, только кивнул, давая понять, что услышал его, и направился к себе. А Майло ожидала ещё и тренировка с полной выкладкой – капитан наказал его привычным для столицы способом, не понимая, что для парня это было отчасти даже поощрение, гораздо лучше пустого дня перед караулом.

После обеда к Маю постучал знакомый слуга, вручил какой-то продолговатый футляр приличного размера и сразу ушёл, не дожидаясь реакции. Майло удивился: ладно бы книга, он даже ждал того, что Кейлар даст ему возможность изучить ещё что-то новое, но этот странный футляр, к чему бы? И всё же он открыл принесённое и замер, осознавая, что перед ним два клинка из особой голубой стали – простые, но при этом лучшие из возможных. Руки сами потянулись к рукоятям – всего несколько выпадов, чтобы оценить баланс. Идеальное оружие. Вот только зачем советник прислал ему подобное? Подарок? Или, может, ему казалось, что прежние клинки не подходят для тренировок? В любом случае Майло не собирался их оставлять, к тому же вспомнились слова Гара о подарках и привилегиях, которых гвардеец не хотел, ему хватало и общества самого советника. Оружие без сожалений отправилось обратно, а вечером Майло собирался его вернуть.

За час до ужина Май собрался, забрал подарок и направился по привычному маршруту, игнорируя любопытные взгляды окружающих. Постучав в дверь, он дождался негромкого: «Войдите», – и толкнул створку. Кейлар поднял голову от бумаг и кивнул в сторону невысокого дивана у стены, давая понять, что пока занят и Майло следует немного подождать. Тот спокойно устроился где сказали, положив себе на колени футляр с оружием.

Советнику потребовалось ещё минут пять, чтобы закончить свои дела и обратить внимание гостя и его ношу.

– Зачем ты их принёс? Устраивать бой в кабинете я не собираюсь.

– Затем, что не понимаю, зачем вы их прислали. Вас не устраивает то оружие, с которым я тренируюсь?

– Устраивает. Но ты достоин большего, – Кейлар чуть склонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая Мая.

– Не нужно, Ваша Светлость, – спокойно встречая его взгляд, сказал Майло.

– Почему?

– Мне ни к чему подарки, я ваш без каких-либо дополнительных условий.

Советник помолчал, чуть прищурившись и постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Хорошо, будешь использовать их только на утренних тренировках со мной, и это не обсуждается. А сейчас пойдём, не стоит терять время.

– Как скажете, – понимая, что спорить сейчас бесполезно, откликнулся парень, поднимаясь на ноги и тут же забывая обо всём, кроме предвкушения и ожидания.

Кейлар его не разочаровал, целуя с порога. На этот раз они даже не разделись полностью, с Мая только приспустили штаны и бельё и прижали грудью к стене, словно в наказание за своеволие, и парень, содрогаясь от резких, но аккуратных движений, только тихо стонал и старался не сползти ниже, цепляясь за немного шероховатую поверхность. Наконец советник, излившись, в несколько движений позволил и любовнику дойти до финала и, развернув к себе, снова впился в его губы.

– Не нужно мне возражать, – веско заметил он позже. – Я не собираюсь заваливать тебя побрякушками, если ты и получишь от меня какой-то подарок, то это будет значить, что я хочу, чтобы ты им пользовался. Тебе всё понятно?

– Да, Ваша Светлость, – с трудом переводя дыхание, сказал Май – это был именно такой момент, когда стоило усмирить свою гордость, чтобы не потерять что-то важное, и он вполне справился, пусть и с некоторым презрением к себе.

– Кейлар, – поправил его советник.

– Да, Кейлар, – повторил Майло. Получилось почти нежно и настолько неуместно, что парень поспешил отвести взгляд.

– Так-то лучше. Завтра тренируемся с твоим новым оружием, – напомнил Кей, приводя одежду в порядок.

Майло кивнул, делая то же самое, и вспомнил о времени: ему еще нужно было успеть поужинать и переодеться перед заступлением в караул.

– Думаю, мне уже пора, – с легким сожалением сказал парень.

– Да, – кивнул советник, – но прежде… – он прошёл в соседнюю комнату и, взяв со стола книгу, вручил её Маю. – Прочитаешь, вернёшь, обсудим.

– Обязательно, – у Майло заблестели глаза. Вот это он взял с явным удовольствием – мало того, что тема холодного оружия, которая поднималась в книге, судя по заглавию, была интересна ему, так и возможность ещё одного длительного разговора с таким поразительным собеседником, каковым был советник, радовала. – Хорошего вечера, Кейлар, – парень искренне улыбнулся и собрался уходить: он и правда уже опаздывал.

– До завтра, – благосклонно кивнул советник, тоже улыбаясь.

Утром Май с явным удовольствием тренировался новыми клинками, заслужив ещё одну скупую похвалу, и окончательно смирился с необходимостью принять этот подарок.

В таком режиме прошло несколько месяцев. Майло ещё пару раз заработал взыскание за отсутствие ночью, но и не думал как-то менять ситуацию. Его успехи заметили, и это привело к неожиданным последствиям – важному и ответственному заданию, которое могло стать хорошим стартом для его карьеры. Именно поэтому сегодня Майло хотел встретиться с Кейларом чуть позже полудня, зная, что в это время советник гуляет по дворцовым коридорам – недолго, но достаточно для разговора. Май спешил ещё и потому, что они всё никак не могли увидеться последние несколько дней, и парень банально соскучился.

– Ваша Светлость! – с заметными нотками радости окликнул Майло стоявшего у одной из дворцовых колонн мужчину и только спустя секунду после этого понял, что тот не один. Рядом с Кейларом был один из придворных, кажется, очередной младший лорд, юный и восторженный, и при других обстоятельствах Май и не придал бы подобному значения, но теперь… Всё дело в том, что гвардеец знал этот взгляд Кея, сквозившую в нем заинтересованность, точно так же он смотрел на самого Майло тогда, в самом начале. А значит… Что ж, он и так смог удержать внимание советника гораздо дольше, чем думал. – Прошу прощения, Ваша Светлость, – стараясь скрыть горечь, – и минуту вашего внимания.

– Я слушаю, – неохотно сказал Кейлар: судя по всему, он был недоволен появлением Мая.

– Я просто хотел вернуть вашу книгу, – гвардеец протянул фолиант, который получил с неделю назад – ему казалось важным узнать о тех, с кем вскоре придется схлестнуться. – Это было очень поучительно, – убедившись, что Кей плотно держит вещь, парень отпустил её и отошел на шаг, позволив себе быстрый взгляд, просто чтобы запомнить того, кто успел стать наставником и любимым. Он с самого начала знал, как мало их отношения значили для советника, и ни в чём не винил его теперь. – Еще раз прошу простить меня.

Майло по-военному чётко развернулся и поспешил прочь, думая о том, что стоит поменяться с одним из сослуживцев и перейти в тот отряд, что должен покинуть столицу через час – ему больше не нужна ночь в её стенах, а для этого надо поспешить.

Вскоре он действительно сидел в седле, стараясь не думать, что удаляется от того места, где осталось его сердце. Впереди ждало испытание, которому и в подмётки не годились все предыдущие стычки: к границам королевства во весь опор мчался большой отряд степняков, и эту мощь предстояло остановить избранным из столичного гарнизона и тем, кто уже закалился в боях в приграничье. После уроков Кейлара Майло и сам не заметил, как стал одним из лучших не просто среди новичков, но и среди тех, кто имел приличный опыт службы, и вот теперь предстояло проверить, чего он стоит в реальном бою, а не в бесконечных поединках.

Кей же, с лёгким прищуром проводив его взглядом, переключился на собеседника. Не то чтобы Кейлара не устраивало общество Майло, просто этот юный лорд так настойчиво добивался того, чтобы на него обратили внимание, что советник всё же до него снизошёл. Закончив разговор и выяснив, чего именно хотел этот волчонок, кроме внимания к себе, Кей вернулся к своим непосредственным обязанностям. Ситуация на границе требовала много внимания, пусть он не был главнокомандующим, но оценить последствия от этой стычки нужно было уже сейчас, иначе они ударят по королевству, чего Кейлар допустить не мог.

А перед ужином, придя на встречу-совещание с монархом, он с некоторым неудовольствием узнал, что Майло отправился на границу в числе других воинов. Не то чтобы это было такой уж неожиданностью, но советник испытал некое раздражение от того, что любовник будет недоступен как минимум пару месяцев, а ещё от того, что узнал об этом вот так, прочитав утверждённый список. Нет, Кейлар сам сказал, что служба государству превыше всего, но думал, что Майло всё же непременно оповестил бы его о подобном решении.

На фоне этих мыслей Кей вечером приказал слуге пригласить к себе того юного лорда, с которым разговаривал днём. Волчонок явился, немного робея, но зная, что его ждёт, несколько минут разговора – и приказ идти в спальню. К ещё большему раздражению Кейлара, его первоначальный интерес быстро иссяк – с юношей было совершенно не о чем говорить: кроме смазливой мордашки и пары тем, в которых он более-менее разбирался, ничем заинтересовать гость не мог. Советник понадеялся, что хоть в постели волчонок умеет чуть больше, чем ничего, но и тут настигло разочарование – поцелуи были откровенно не те, каких хотелось, парень растерял первоначальный пыл и на фоне самозабвенно отдававшегося Мая абсолютно ничем не впечатлил. Ответив отказом на робкое уточнение, когда будет следующая встреча, Кейлар приказал слуге перестелить постель и вернулся в свой кабинет, разбираться с бумагами.

За последующие два с небольшим месяца Кейлар ещё не раз проводил время с кем-то из желавших скрасить его одиночество, но ни с кем советник не встречался дважды, и не все удостаивались полноценного его внимания – бывало и такое, что Кей просто сидел за столом, изучая документы, а у его ног старательно сопел какой-нибудь юный лорд. Хотелось снова почувствовать тот самый запах, хотелось провести поединок с достаточно сильным противником, хотелось вбить в матрас одного конкретного оборотня, а не эту вереницу дрожащих, но изображающих неземную страсть юношей. Советник сам себе удивлялся, но признавал, что Майло никто заменить не в состоянии.

Конфликт на границе набирал обороты, давно не было такого наплыва степняков, даже пришлось подтянуть еще несколько отрядов из других гарнизонов. Выматывающее ожидание, а потом резкие атаки, в которые противник вкладывал всё. Многие дурели от такого ритма, Майло видел, как несколько лордов ненамного младше его подставились из-за своей поспешности. Он сам старался не совершать ошибок, использовать всё, чему научился у советника, и пока ему удавалось выживать, к тому же так уж вышло, что он оказался среди костяка гарнизона – старших воинов, чаще простолюдинов или заработавших свой титул в боях, но их происхождение не волновало Майло, важнее было умение прикрыть вовремя спину. И всё же ему не удалось полностью избежать ранений, но здесь его словно кто-то хранил – всего лишь царапины по сравнению с тем, что зарабатывали другие. Его звали везунчиком, а он просто хотел вернуться, вновь увидеть Кейлара, пусть и со стороны, без возможности оказаться рядом. Гаранд, прибывший с подкреплением, не преминул просветить Мая, что его любовник там, в столице, гуляет как хочет, и за то, в каких выражениях это было сказано, Майло с мягкой улыбкой сломал Гару нос. Странно, но эта выходка осталась без последствий, может, потому, что никто не хотел оставлять сильного бойца в стороне, когда был нужен каждый клинок?

Но это было неважно, они победили, разбитый противник окончательно ушел в степь копить силы, а оставшиеся в живых воины столичного гарнизона поспешили домой. Они влетели на площадь перед казармами как раз к вечернему построению недавно прибывшего пополнения – этакий красивый жест – и, передав лошадей слугам и коротко поприветствовав капитана, начали расходиться. У всех были планы: кого-то ждали родные, а кого-то – бары и весёлый квартал.

– Эй! Твоя светлость! – окликнул собирающегося привести себя в порядок и завалиться спать Майло один из гвардейцев – этот немолодой воин был родом из земель, принадлежащих отцу Мая, вот и подкалывал его, заодно напоминая, что тот всё ещё лорд, пусть и младший. – Пошли выпьем, мы явно это заслужили!

– Пейте без меня, – отмахнулся Майло, у которого не было никакого настроения, – у меня с утра тренировка.

– Ненормальный ты, парень, – покачал головой старший гвардеец, но настаивать не стал и направился к ждущим чуть в отдалении друзьям.

А Май пошел к себе, предвкушая тихий спокойный вечер без постоянного ожидания сигнала к атаке.

Вечер и правда прошёл тихо, а утром Май, как и раньше, после пробежки начал тренировку – не теми подаренными клинками, лежавшими в футляре третий месяц, а старыми. На отработке очередного движения парень вздрогнул, чуть смазав ритм, а всё потому, что кожей почувствовал тот самый обжигающий взгляд. Кейлар был рядом, следил за ним, и так хотелось увидеть его – хотя бы просто увидеть, на большее Майло и не надеялся, понимая, что наскучил советнику ещё до отъезда, а среди слухов о нём называлась ещё и привычка не возвращаться к прежним связям. Но игнорировать этот взгляд не получалось, от него буквально ныло всё тело, тянулось к Кейлару, так что каждое новое движение, каждый взмах давался Маю всё тяжелее, а если принять во внимание то, что он старался ещё и сделать всё правильно, идеально, то тренировка и вовсе становилась почти невыносимой.

Наконец парень закончил привычный комплекс и остановился, опустив оружие и невидяще смотря перед собой.

– Почему вы тренируетесь именно этими клинками? – негромкий холодный голос будто хлестнул кнутом вдоль позвоночника.

– Потому что я тренируюсь один, Ваша Светлость, – приходилось буквально выталкивать слова, Майло казалось, что он задыхается, что кто-то сжал его горло и не давал вдохнуть, – а вы хотели видеть их только во время тренировок с вами.

– Ваш отряд вернулся ещё вчера. Повторяю вопрос: почему вы сегодня с прежним оружием? – если бы Май не был так напряжён, он бы не услышал тихие стелющиеся шаги за спиной: собеседник остановился буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Потому что не ждал вас больше, – едва слышно прошептал Майло.

– Не припомню, чтобы я сообщал о своём нежелании вас видеть, – парень так чётко представил приподнятую бровь на изученном до последней чёрточки лице, что чуть было не обернулся, чтобы проверить, не ошибся ли, но сдержал этот порыв, только крепче сжав рукояти мечей.

– Мне хватило намёка, – Май вдруг слишком ярко вспомнил тот момент, когда в последний раз видел Кейлара, его недовольство, что в разговор вмешались, интерес к другому… Он не должен ревновать, не имеет на это права, в конце концов, ведь это он принадлежал Кею, а не наоборот, но парень ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Зачем вы здесь теперь, Ваша Светлость?

– Затем, что я тебя никуда не отпускал, – не хуже змеи прошипел советник, – и уж тем более не хотел узнать о твоём отъезде от кого-то постороннего.

– Вы были заняты, я не посмел мешать, – выдавил парень, чувствуя, как всё обрывается внутри: советник злится? Неужели он волновался… Майло с трудом остановил себя, понимая, что так додумается до того, что небезразличен мужчине, а вот так обманываться явно не стоило.

Ответом ему послужил шорох извлекаемого из ножен оружия, и Май обернулся. Кейлар и правда был в ярости, парень едва успел вскинуть мечи, блокируя его атаку и отступая. Этот бой был совершенно не похож на все прежние, советник явно не сдерживался, тесня противника и заставляя только защищаться, забыть об ответных выпадах. Наверное, только приобретённый на границе опыт позволил Майло не проиграть в первую же минуту, но всё равно к тому моменту, как он остался безоружен, а Кейлар – только с одним мечом, Май снова оказался прижат к стене с клинком у горла.

– И что теперь? – срывающимся голосом спросил Майло, чувствуя холод лезвия и легкую боль: кажется, советник слишком сильно надавил, надрезая кожу. Парень по-прежнему не боялся, всё, чего он хотел – это поцелуя, того бешеного напора, о котором мечтал долгими одинокими ночами.

Кейлар всё же заметил выступившие капли крови и отвёл оружие, по-прежнему прожигая Мая взглядом.

– Вечером поговорим, – припечатал он, убирая меч обратно в ножны, наконец встал вплотную и впился в чужие губы.

Майло с жаром ответил на поцелуй, мгновенно послав прочь все сомнения, мало того, он позволил себе удержать советника рядом, вцепившись в его плечи – недолго, лишь несколько секунд, и только для того, чтобы понять, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Отстранившись, Кейлар уже спокойнее оглядел парня, задержавшись взглядом на свежем порезе.

– Вечером, – повторил он. – И никаких ночных караулов.

– Я постараюсь, Ваша Светлость, – не отводя от него взгляда, ответил Майло: всё же караулы – это не то, что он мог контролировать, по-прежнему оставаясь всего лишь гвардейцем.

– Не сомневаюсь, – и Кей ушёл, оставив парня искать силы пойти привести себя в порядок и успеть на утреннее построение.

Всё, о чём мог думать Майло – это только советник, его имя набатом стучало в голове, вместе с кровью горело в сердце, так что день прошёл словно в тумане, а если учесть, что вернувшимся с границы дали возможность отдохнуть, и Май даже не смог отвлечься на свои обязанности, то становилось понятно, отчего к вечеру он был настолько взвинченным и буквально с ума сходил от возбуждения, прекрасно понимая, что его не чай пить зовут.

Через два часа после ужина Майло стоял перед дверью в личные покои советника, пытаясь хоть немного собраться, но у него ничего не выходило, так что, решив не терять время напрасно, парень решительно постучал.

– Войдите, – знакомый властный голос заставил отбросить последние сомнения и преодолеть последние несколько шагов до кресла, в котором сидел Кей, что-то высматривающий в бокале вина. – Проходи, присаживайся, где будет удобно.

Майло несколько скованно улыбнулся, а потом, сделав еще один шаг, опустился на пол у его ног.

– Вы сказали, где мне будет удобно, – пытаясь объяснить свой выбор, сказал парень, поднимая глаза на советника. – Здесь мне удобнее всего.

– Интересный выбор, – спокойно заметил Кейлар, опуская ладонь на его голову и ероша волосы. – Не скажу, что удивлён, но мне в некотором роде приятно, – он отпил немного вина и задумчиво спросил: – Так почему ты решил, что твоё общество меня не устраивает? То, что я обратил на кого-то внимание, ещё не означает, что я потяну его в постель при первом удобном случае.

– Тогда я мог думать только о том, что вы заинтересовались кем-то другим, – честно ответил Майло, у которого по спине побежали мурашки от простого, в общем-то, прикосновения, – этого было достаточно. Я не хочу навязывать своё общество сверх того, чего хотите вы, и если я больше не интересен, то предпочту уйти, а не мешаться под ногами.

– Понятно. Тогда запомни раз и навсегда: пока я лично прямо тебе не скажу, что не желаю тебя видеть, и думать не смей о том, чтобы куда-то уйти. Ты всё понял?

– Нам обязательно сейчас говорить? – взгляд Майло остановился на губах советника. – Пожалуйста, Кейлар…

– Я хочу, чтобы ты усвоил урок, – каменное выражение лица, мерное движение ладони и ровный голос оказывали совершенно противоположный эффект.

– Что я должен сделать?

– Понять, что ты мой, и не сомневаться в этом. Я не собираюсь тебя никуда отпускать, кроме как по долгу службы, – слова веско падали, отпечатываясь в мозгу не хуже той метки на плече.

– Я ваш, – словно зачарованный, повторил Майло. Странно, на самом деле он никогда не сомневался в этом с того самого момента, как Кейлар заявил на него свои права, даже во время пребывания на границе и думать не смел ни о ком, кроме советника.

Кей изучающе на него посмотрел, медленно кивнул, принимая ответ, и встал.

– Идём, я хочу тебя.

Майло с готовностью вскочил на ноги, лишь спустя миг понимая, как близко сейчас к Кейлару, настолько близко, что чувствовал его дыхание с нотками хорошего вина на своих губах. Если бы парень не был настолько взвинчен, то не решился бы, но он сейчас всё же впился в чужие губы поцелуем, отшатнувшись почти сразу, приняв руку, скомкавшую его китель, за знак прекратить и не зная, что теперь делать со своим порывом.

– Куда это ты?.. – довольно язвительно заметил советник, притягивая Мая обратно и снова целуя, вымещая всё оставшееся недовольство и желание наказать взбрыкнувшего любовника. Майло почувствовал, что у него опять подкашиваются ноги, а по телу прокатилась горячая волна – одно касание умелой руки, и он будет ничуть не лучше сопливого юнца при первой близости. Кейлар, словно что-то почувствовав, оторвался от его губ и хрипло приказал: – В спальню. Разденься и ложись.

Майло поспешил выполнить то, что ему сказали. В комнате, казалось, даже воздух горел, во всяком случае, так показалось парню – слишком жарко, или это из-за воспоминаний о том, что происходило за этими дверями прежде… Май остановил себя: эти мысли не добавляли спокойствия, тем более сейчас, когда он ненавидел каждую застёжку, что так трудно расстёгивать чуть дрожащими пальцами. От простыней пахло Кейларом, совершенно непередаваемо, Майло не смог сдержать тихого стона, устроившись на кровати и почуяв этот аромат, и старался не думать о тех, кто ещё был в этой комнате, кто извивался под советником.

– Кейлар? – позвал он, опять срываясь на рычание.

Тот, ненадолго задержавшись, уже стоял у закрытой двери, со знакомым прищуром рассматривая парня, впитывая аромат и оценивая степень его возбуждения. Скользнув к кровати, Кей начал неторопливо раздеваться, внимательно следя за горящими глазами Мая, за тем, как он вцепляется в простыню, чтобы удержать себя на месте и не потянуться ближе. Наконец отбросив последнюю деталь туалета, советник навис над парнем и провёл рукой по его груди и животу, остановившись совсем рядом с пахом.

– На четвереньки, – новый приказ.

Майло не нужно было просить дважды, он с готовностью принял нужную позу, моментально вспомнив, как именно нужно прогнуться, чтобы любовник был доволен, и наконец почувствовал горячее твёрдое тело так близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Кейлар снова не сдерживал себя, двигаясь резко и размашисто, выбивая из Мая гортанные стоны и заставляя подаваться навстречу в попытке почувствовать ещё больше, осознать, что это не сон, не воспоминание, не мечта, что он по-прежнему нужен и желанен.

Впервые в жизни Майло излился, даже не коснувшись себя, и Кей последовал за ним, сжав зубы на втором плече – для симметрии. Май вновь почти отключился от обилия чувств и ощущений, от понимания того, что Кейлар снова рядом с ним, но на этот раз, когда он наконец смог воспринимать окружающую реальность, советник продолжал властно притягивать его к себе, не спеша отпускать или уходить.

– Можно я останусь сегодня? – едва слышно выдохнул парень, которому сейчас это было просто необходимо. Он был почти уверен, что именно из-за этой просьбы его отправят прочь, но не смог промолчать.

– Нужно, – Кейлар наконец-то чувствовал себя прекрасно: нужный запах, нужный оборотень, привкус крови на губах, блаженная лёгкость в теле – полнейшее благодушие, насколько это для него возможно, конечно.

– Спасибо, – Майло понял, что всё это время до ответа не дышал, и теперь едва слышно перевел дыхание.

На дворец опустилась сонная тишина, укутывая своим покрывалом и спавших рядом мужчин. И пусть у них были довольно странные отношения, пусть один из них искренне любил и был готов на всё ради другого, пусть второму всего лишь было необходимо иметь рядом того, с кем комфортно и кто не предаст, пусть совместный сон будет довольно редко до тех пор, пока младшего из них не повысят в звании и не выделят отдельное жильё, в котором он и ночевать-то почти не будет, пусть… Они были по-своему счастливы, оба, и не собирались ничего менять, зная, что нужны друг другу, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
